


Under your skin

by Hawkefeathers



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: “Well, technically it’s my coat, at least for the time being. It was the closest thing at hand and I was in a hurry.”Gabe distinctly remembers going to bed naked last night.“Please tell me you didn’t storm the halls in nothing but my fucking coat.”“And if I did? What would you do then?”-For Day 2 of Reaper76 Week - “In His Shoes”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy stuff, for once~

Gabe knows something is wrong the moment he opens his eyes. 

He isn’t even sure they _ are _ open at first; nothing but darkness greets him, with only the faintest hint of shapes so poorly defined that he can’t identify them. He lifts his hands to his face and gently brings his fingers to his eyelids and, yep, they’re open alright. 

Which leads to revelation number two: he has, somehow, suddenly gone blind. 

He pushes himself up into a sitting position so fast that he’s almost dizzy. His eyes refuse to clear no matter how much he blinks or rubs at them and with a sinking feeling in his gut he realizes that this isn’t going to simply go away. At least, not anytime soon. He’s dragging his hands down his face in frustration and just a hint of panic when he makes revelation number three. 

This isn’t his face. 

It’s not a logical thought, by any means. But he knows his own face well enough that he’s dead certain that he’d be able to identify it by feel alone. He’s spent long enough refusing to look at himself anyway, with the way his face was constantly deteriorating and putting itself back together. So the question is: whose face is this?

As his fingers trace over the unfamiliar features it’s hard to make sense of things at first. The skin doesn’t feel right; it’s too smooth in places, bumpy and uneven like candle wax. It isn’t until he feels the thick scar over his lips and the hint of teeth that he puts it together. There’s only one person he knows that’s both blind and has scars like these. 

Jack.

But if he’s in Jack’s body (and he’s not entirely convinced this isn’t some sort of vivid hallucination), then where is Jack?

“That didn’t take you long to figure out. Quicker than I did, and I could  _ see _ .” 

The deep, raspy voice surprises him and he’s embarrassed that he doesn’t immediately recognize it as his own. Jesus, is that what he sounds like? No wonder some of the newer recruits are scared shitless of him. 

“Jack?  _ What the hell is going on? _ ”

The quiet laugh he gets in response makes his skin crawl and he hears the creaking of leather as Jack shifts slightly. “I’ll be damned if I know. I woke up just as confused as you. Took me forever to piece myself back together. And to figure out what the fuck I was looking at with all these  _ eyes _ . How the hell do you not get dizzy?”

He tries to picture it: Jack waking up and dissolving into smoke in his confusion, struggling to get the nanites to respond so that he can force himself back together. Being able to see again after so long, and from way too many eyes. 

He thinks of the pain Jack must be in now and he feels sick. 

“Gabe?”

“Jack, we need to fix this. You shouldn’t- I didn’t want you to know.” 

Jack is quiet for a moment and Gabe thinks he may have to explain further, but then he hears a quiet sigh and the crackling of smoke. 

“I already knew, Gabe. You weren’t exactly subtle about it, though I didn’t think it was this bad. But I can deal with this for now.” There’s a small amused huff. “Besides, as you can probably tell, I’ve got my own share of aches and pains to deal with.”

Now that Gabe thinks about it, he can feel the stiffness in Jack’s joints. Parts of his body are numb and oversensitive in turns, remnants of the fire that destroyed them both. He’s seen Jack run in battle, seen the way he manages to pull off feats of agility similar to their Omnic Crisis days. How he does it with his body fighting him like this is something Gabe can’t figure out. 

He starts laughing, the sound strange in his, or rather  _ Jack’s, _ ears. “We’re falling apart. Both of us.”

Jack hums in agreement, moving closer so that Gabe can feel the unnatural heat that his own body puts off. “Just an old pair of fools that don’t know when to quit. Ghosts sticking around to make sure the next generation doesn’t make the same mistakes.”

Gabe snorts as he leans sideways, shifting awkwardly until he manages to rest his head against Jack’s,  _ his _ , shoulder. “Still spouting off that poetic bullshit, huh Boy Scout? You always were good at flowery speeches and grandstanding.” The material under his cheek is familiar, buttery soft leather that smells faintly of ash. “...are you seriously wearing my coat right now?”

“Well,  _ technically _ it’s my coat, at least for the time being. It was the closest thing at hand and I was in a hurry.” 

Gabe distinctly remembers going to bed naked last night. 

“Please tell me you didn’t storm the halls in nothing but my fucking coat.” 

“And if I did? What would you do then?”

Gabe tries to punch Jack in the shoulder. He ends up missing and landing a glancing blow against Jack’s chest instead, which has the man laughing. He’s pretty sure he felt bare skin when his knuckles made contact and he slaps his hand flat against Jack’s chest. Jack is still laughing as he pushes Gabe’s hand away. 

“Relax, Gabe. I put pants on. Nobody got an eyeful in the hallway on my way here, I promise.”

Gabe huffs as he resumes his spot leaning against Jack’s shoulder. “You better not be lying, Morrison. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Jack rests his cheek on top of Gabe’s head and Gabe can feel the strange gritty sensation of nanites brushing his skin as Jack exhales. “Your modesty is safe. Well, as safe as it can be when those pants of yours leave little to the imagination.”

“At least I have an ass to show off. Your ass is so flat that I can feel my pelvis leaving an indent in the mattress.” He sighs, knowing that they should get up instead of just sitting here. “We should go find Angela. Or Winston. They might be able to figure this out.”

“We should. Although…” 

Oh no. Gabe doesn’t like the tone of Jack’s voice. He’s already groaning as Jack continues.

“You always did tell me to go fuck myself. Don’t want to waste an opportunity.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
